


Million Dollar Secret

by Athena83



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Secret Crush, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena83/pseuds/Athena83
Summary: Yondu thinks Reader is in love with someone, and he's determined to find out her secret.





	Million Dollar Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I always struggle with naming fics, and I normally turn to song titles to try to find a name for them.  I put iTunes on shuffle to find a name for this one tonight, and [Million Dollar Secret](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5vPnf1NU6jY) by Lucius popped up after a few tries.  It is  _perfect_.  
> 
> The lyrics:
> 
> I've got a million dollar secret  
> Can't tell you what it is, I'm keeping it to myself, I won't give it away
> 
> I've got a million dollar secret  
> Hope I have the courage to keep it in  
> Won't give in and just give it away
> 
> If you really wanna know, baby, come a little closer and I'll whisper in your ear  
> Maybe I'll have forgotten what I was gonna say but  
> Come a little closer, let me whisper in your ear anyway
> 
> You can ask over and over  
> But I'm not ready to tell  
> ‘Cause I have all your attention  
> This feeling is suspended in air  
> And I can keep it as long as I may need it  
> Have all your attention as long as it's a mystery
> 
> I've got this million dollar secret  
> I think it's best for now that I hold strong  
> But maybe I'll share it at the end of this song 

 

 

Sitting in the mess hall after dinner, you listened to Yondu talking, while you absentmindedly swirled your glass of water around.  

“When me an’ tha boys were at tha bar last night, there was an asshole in there that jus’  _would not_ shut ‘is stupid mouth.  Kept botherin’ tha waitress, an’ it was obvious she weren’t interested in ‘im. An’ I told ‘im ta leave her alone, an’ he got all smart an’ wanted ta start a fight. So I said to ‘im,  _if ya know what’s good fer ya, ya won’t take another step_. An’ then he did, so I sent my arrow through ‘im.  He ain’t gonna be botherin’ nobody again… Are ya even listenin’ ta me?”

“What?”

“I said, are ya listenin’ ta me?”

“Of course, I am.”

"No, ya ain’t.  Ya ain't payin' a bit of attention ta what I'm tellin' ya."

"That's not true."

"Then what was I sayin'?"

"Um... y’all went to a bar last night.”

"That's all ya got outta all that?"

You crinkled your nose.  "Sorry."

"I don't understand why yer actin' like this. It ain't like ya ta ignore me. 'S'almost like yer in love or somethin'."

" _What?_ "

His eyes widened in realization. "That's it, ain't it? Yer in love."

"Don't be ridiculous, Yondu!  Of course I'm not.  I'm just distracted, that's all."

"Now ya know ya can't lie ta me.  I can see right through ya, so ya might as well come clean."

"I'm not lying."

"Yer fiddlin' with yer hair. That's a sure sign ya ain't bein' completely honest. I know all yer tells."

"You do not!"

He grinned. "Yeah, I do. So who's tha lucky man?"

"I am not in love, so you can stop asking about it."

His grin widened, and he said, "Now yer playing with tha zipper on yer jacket.  ‘Nother giveaway that ya ain't bein' honest with me."

You dropped your zipper and placed your hands on the table in front of you to keep you from doing anything else to give you away.  

Yondu laughed.  “Lookit me.”

“No.”  You were determined to look anywhere other than him, and focused your attention on the control panel on the wall.

“Ya can’t, ‘cause ya know I’ll see right through yer lies if ya do.”

“That’s not true, I just don’t want to give you the satisfaction of doing what you say.”

He laughed again.  “C’mon, now.”  He cupped your chin in his hand and turned your head gently so you had no choice but to look at him.

“I ain’t gonna let this go, ya know.”

“Oh, believe me, I know.”

“Then ya might as well give up, an’ go on an’ admit it.”

You moved your chin out of his grasp.  “Why do you even care?”

“Well, first of all, I thought we’s friends, an’ second, I gotta right ta know what’s goin’ on with my crew members when they keep actin’ all distracted.  Tha last thing I need is fer ya ta be out on a mission an’ get distracted.”

“I’m not going to get distracted while I’m on a mission.  I know better than that.”

“But it’s okay ta ignore yer Cap’n, is it?”

“I thought we were just talking as  _friends_ , not as crew and Captain?”  You smirked.

“Think yer so clever.  What if I ordered ya ta tell me, as yer Cap’n?”

“You can’t order me to tell you something about my personal life.”

“Guess yer jus’ ashamed of whoever this fella is.”

You gave him a look.  “If I  _was_  in love, I wouldn’t be ashamed.  But I’m  _not_  in love.”

“Yer messin’ with yer hair again.”

“Oh, come on!”  You slammed your hands down on the table again.  

He chuckled.  

“I know ya almost as well as ya know yerself, an’ I  _know_  yer lyin’, an I  _ain’t_  givin’ up ‘til I know who yer in love with.  Could save us a lotta time if ya’d jus’ come clean now.  I ain’t gonna give ya a hard time.”

“You already are.”

“I mean I ain’t gonna give ya a hard time ‘bout whoever yer in love with.”

“If you knew me as well as you  _think_  you do, you’d already have your answer.”

“Oh, is that right?”

“Yes.”

“So yer admittin’ yer in love?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Huh.  Well, it don’t matter if ya say it or not.  We both already know ya are.”

He leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms, and studied your face.

“Will you stop that?”

“I’m jus’ thinkin’.”

“Well, you don’t have to stare at me to think.”

“Ya been on this ship fer three years now, an’ this is tha first I’m noticin’ ya actin’ like this, so it can’t be nobody from Terra.”

“Will you  _please_  stop?”

“An’ ya don’t really spend much time by yerself off tha ship.”

“Stop trying to figure this out.”

“An’ ya ain’t never flirted with nobody at a bar or nothin’.”

“Yondu...”

“So it’s gotta be somebody on tha ship.  One a tha crew...”

“Just drop it, please.”

“Can’t believe ya’d be in love with one a tha crew.”

You rolled your eyes.  “I can’t believe you’re so interested in this.”

“Oh, I’m interested.  Wanna know who ‘xactly ya find attractive.”

“I honestly don’t know why you care, unless it’s just something to hold over my head.”

“Havin’ somethin’ on ya does sound nice.  Might get ya ta follow my orders fer once.”

“Shut up.”

He placed his elbows on the table, and leaned closer to you, still studying your face.

“That’s really getting annoying, you know.”

“Might as well get used ta it, ‘cause I ain’t stoppin’ ‘til I figure it out.”

Standing up, you said, “Well, I’m going to bed.  Good luck figuring it out.”

“Ya goin’ ta bed by yerself, or is yer mystery man gonna join ya?”

“Do not even think about spying outside my quarters, Yondu Udonta.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.  I’s jus’ askin’.”

“You are the worst.”

“’Night, darlin’.”

“Good night, Yondu.”

__

Later, as you were lying in bed, you thought back over the conversation you’d had with Yondu.  You could not  _believe_  he’d actually figured out what was going on with you.  He usually acted as though he was oblivious to things like that, but you knew he saw more than most people realized.  It was why you  should have known better than to let your guard down.  

You  _were_  paying attention to him, but you’d gotten distracted by his eyes and mouth as he talked, and you’d lost focus on what he was actually saying. And he was telling the truth – he would  _not_  let it go until he figured it out.  

You sighed, and rolled over.  You weren’t sure if he’d ever actually guess that  _he_  was the one you were in love with, but he’d eventually run out of Ravagers to consider.  The thought of Yondu trying to play matchmaker between you and one of the crew made you laugh to yourself.  Closing your eyes, you decided you’d worry about it later.

__

“So I’s thinkin’ ‘bout it after ya went ta bed last night, an’ I think I know who it is.”

“Good morning to you, too, Yondu.”  

“Yeah, yeah, mornin’.  Ain’t ya interested in who I think yer in love with?”

“Oh, yes,  _very_  interested.”  You picked up a plate, and started looking at your choices for breakfast.

“It’s Kraglin, ain’t it?”  

You looked at him, and realized he actually thought it was Kraglin.  He looked so proud of himself that you  _almost_  hated to tell him.  “No, it’s not Kraglin.”

“Ya sure?”

“Yeah, pretty sure.”  You picked up a muffin, placed it on your plate, and walked over to the tray covered in different pastries.  You were so thankful Cook had learned a few Terran recipes for you.  You’d spent the first few months of your time aboard the Eclector trying to find  _something_  you could manage to eat.  

“Not Kraglin, huh?”  He was standing with his hands on his hips, surveying the Ravagers already gathered in the mess hall for breakfast.

“Are you going to eat?”

“Wha’?  Oh, yeah.”  He picked up a plate and started piling things onto it without paying attention.  He was too focused on looking at his crew to even see what he was putting on his plate.

“Hungry this morning, are we?”

“Wha’?”

You raised a brow and looked at his plate.

He glanced at it, then looked back at you.  “Yeah, reckon I am.”

You laughed, selected your pastry, then set your plate down so you could pour yourself a cup of coffee.

“You do realize you’re ridiculous, right?”

“Whad’dya mean?”

“Trying to figure out who I’m in love with by examining your crew members in the mess hall?”

“I wouldn’t hafta worry ‘bout it if ya’d jus’ tell me.”

“Nope.”  You picked up your plate and headed to an empty table.

He joined you a couple of minutes later.  “Smart.”

“What’s smart?”

“You not sittin’ with nobody.  Might give me a clue.”

You shook your head and took a bite of your muffin.  Swallowing, you replied, “So ridiculous.”

“Gonna be headin’ out on a mission later this week.  Got any preference who I group ya with?”

“Nope.”

“A’right.  How ‘bout I put ya with Oblo?”

“That’s fine.”

“An’… Narblik.”

“Also fine.”

“What about…”  He glanced around the room again.  “Gef?”

“Whatever you want to do, Captain.”

“Ya ain’t gonna gimme no clues, are ya?”

“Nope.”  You grinned, then took another bite of your muffin.

“Ain’t a problem.  Yer gonna slip up one a these days, an’ I’m gonna figure out yer secret.”

You smiled sweetly at him.  “I’m sure you will.”

He sighed, and finally turned his attention to his plate.  He looked surprised at the amount of food he’d piled onto it.  “I ain’t gonna be able ta eat all this.”

Laughing, you replied, “I didn’t think so.”  

You finished the last of your coffee, then stood, and said, “Well, I’ve gotta get to work.  See you later, Sherlock.”

“What’s that supposed ta mean?”

You laughed.  “Nothing.  Enjoy your feast.”

__

You were on your way to your quarters later than evening, looking forward to a hot shower and a nice, relaxing evening with a book, when your wrist communicator beeped.  It was Yondu.  

“Hey, Yondu, what’s up?”

“Where are ya?”

“Heading to my room.  Why?”

“Meet me in tha common room.”

“Why?”

“Jus’ do it.”

“I was planning on taking a shower and then catching up on some reading..”

“Ya can still do that.  Jus’ wanna talk ta ya fer a while.”

“Is this another ploy to try to get me to tell you who I’m in love with?”

“’Course not!  Jus’ wanna see ya.”

“I saw you not that long ago.  What could you possibly have to say that you can’t say right now?”

“Ya sure yer gonna be alone, or -?”

“Don’t go there again, Yondu.  I swear, you’re not going to find me sneaking one of the crew members into my quarters.”

“So does he know yer in love with him?”

“No, he obviously does not.”

“How’re ya so sure?”

_Because he’s spending his entire day trying to figure out who I’m in love with, instead of realizing it’s him._

“Because I haven’t told him.”

“I think he’d notice that ya had feelin’s fer him.”

“No, I really don’t think he would.”

“Ain’t too bright, huh?”

You laughed, hard.  “Oh, I wouldn’t say that.”

“Why’re ya laughin’?”

“No reason.”

“C’mon, meet me in tha common room.”

“Fine, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Good.  See ya in a few.”

He disconnected before you could respond, and you sighed.  So much for a nice, relaxing evening with your book.

__

You walked into the common room to see Yondu deep in thought.  “Hey, Yondu.”

He jerked his head in your direction at the sound of your voice. “Oh, hey, Y/N.”

Sitting next to him on the couch, you asked, “You still trying to figure out who I’m in love with?”

“Somethin’ like that.”

“So what did you want to tell me?”

“Wha’?”

“You made me walk all the way over here from my quarters because you wanted to talk to me, and you couldn’t say it over the communicator.”

“I jus’ wanted ta see ya.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Nah, I did.”

“You know I’m not going to accidentally slip up and tell you who I love, right?”

“Yeah, I know.  I ain’t gonna bug ya ‘bout it tonight.”

“Are you sick?”  You looked at him in concern, and placed the back of your hand against his forehead.

“Very funny.  Nah, I ain’t sick.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

“Nothin’.”

“ _Something_  is wrong,  This is not normal Yondu Udonta behavior.”

He finally looked at you.  “I don’t like it.”

Your brows constricted in confusion.  “Don’t like  _what_?”

“Tha thought of ya in love with somebody on tha ship.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Ain’t none of ‘em can treat ya right.”

“Are you serious?”

“Dead serious.”

“Yondu… what brought this on?  You were all into figuring it out earlier today, and now you don’t want me in love with  _anybody_?”

“Jus’ been’ doin’ some thinkin’, that’s all.”

“About what?”

“Nothin’.”

“Okay, you’re the one who wanted me to come down here and talk to you, so you’re going to talk.  What happened?”

“I said it’s nothin’.  I jus’ don’t wanna see ya with any a tha clowns on this ship.”

He crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch, a scowl on his face.

“I don’t see why you care who it is...”

He looked at you then, and said, “I care ‘cause I can’t stand tha thought a seein’ ya with another man!”  

“ _What_?”

“I don’t wanna hafta see ya hangin’ all over somebody, while I hafta jus’ sit back an’ act like I don’t care.”

“I don’t understand...”

“Jus’ ferget I said anythin’ ‘bout it.”  He stood up, and continued, “Sorry fer makin’ ya walk down here.  I’m goin’ ta bed.”

You grabbed his hand before he walked away.  “Oh, no, you’re not. You’re not leaving this room until we talk about this.”  You pulled him down beside you, and he sat with a huff.

“Look at me.”

He turned his ruby eyes on you, and you could see the pain in them. “What’s wrong, Yondu?”

He closed his eyes, and turned away from you again.  “It don’t matter.”

“Yeah, it does.  What happened today?”

He sighed, and sat in silence for a moment, before he said, “I been doin’ a lot a thinkin’ today...”

“Yeah, I know.  Trying to figure out who I’m in love with.”

“Yeah, that.  An’ the more I thought about it, the angrier I got.”

“Angry?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

He stood up, suddenly, and strode to the other side of the room, keeping his back to you.  “Dammit, ‘cause I’m in love with ya myself!  An’ I’d jus’ as soon kill any man that laid a hand on ya as ta look at ‘im.  An’ I wouldn’t be able ta do that, ‘cause then I’d be causin’ ya pain, and’ that’s tha last thing I wanna do.”

“Yondu...”

“No, lemme finish.  I know I’m tha one that was botherin’ ya by tryin’ ta get ya ta tell me, an’ I’s sorry ‘bout that, but I don’t wanna know.  Jus’ don’t tell me, an’ if I ever see ya with someone, I’ll jus’ pretend I didn’t see nothin’, an’ we can jus’ go on bein’ friends.”

“Yondu, please...”

“Unless ya don’t wanna be friends no more.  Then I guess I can jus’ be yer Cap’n.”

“I don’t want that, Yondu.”  You stood and walked to stand behind him, placing a hand on his back.  “I need to tell you something.”

You felt his back stiffen at your words, and he said, “I don’t wanna know who yer in love with now, a’right?”

“I think you need to know.”

He turned around to face you, and the sadness on his face almost made you cry.  “No, I don’t need ta know.  It’s tha  _last_  thing I wanna know.”

“You idiot.”

“Wha’?”

“You are  _such_  an idiot.  How can you realize I’m in love, and not realize you’re the one I’m in love  _with_?  You’ve spent the last twenty-four hours trying to figure it out, and you  _never realized_  it was you?”

“If it was me, why didn’t ya jus’ say so?”

“Because I didn’t think you felt the same way.”

“I didn’t realize jus’ how much I loved ya ‘til I thought about ya with another man.”  He placed his hand on your hip.  “Ya sure ya ain’t jus’ sayin’ this ta make me feel better?”

“You really are an idiot, Yondu Udonta.”  You leaned up onto your tiptoes and kissed him.

His other arm snaked around your waist and pulled you closer to him, as you wrapped your arms around his neck.  

When you broke the kiss several minutes later, he grinned at you, and said, “I might be an idiot, but I’m  _yer_  idiot.”  

“Yes, you are.”  You returned his grin, then kissed him again.  


End file.
